


I try to picture me without you but I can't.

by Serenityreview



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructed Reality, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Doomworld AU, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: When the Legion first created Doomworld, they systematically hunted down all the heroes that dared to oppose them. Eobard was very disappointed when he discovered that it wasn’t Barry Allen wearing the Flash suit but some random kid who’s never even heard of Barry Allen. He let Darhk deal with the imposter, and then he went on a search of what happened to the Doomworld Barry Allen.A strangely fluffy Eobarry Doomworld AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr.](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/post/164275043541/doomworld-au) Inspired by [strandedinthistime's](http://strandedinthistime.tumblr.com/) awesome Doomworld Eobarry RPs. 
> 
> This turned way more fluffy and cute than what I was originally aiming for. I still don't know how this happened.
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of Immortals by Fall Out Boy.

When the Legion first created Doomworld, they systematically hunted down all the heroes that dared to oppose them. Eobard was very disappointed when he discovered that it wasn’t Barry Allen wearing the Flash suit but some random kid who’s never even heard of Barry Allen. He let Darhk deal with the imposter, and then he went on a search of what happened to the Doomworld Barry Allen.

It turned out that Barry was reported missing six months ago and the trail have gone cold. Although judging by the police records, no one really tried to find him in the first place. That thought alone angered Eobard Barry Allen was worth more than any of those fools combined. So he took matters into his own hand and went searching for Barry Allen.

Of course, it would be A.R.G.U.S. in the end, because even with a magical reality-altering spear the world couldn’t stop being predictable. Barry, along with a half-dozen other metas, was being held in an underground facility where they were studied for their powers. It wouldn’t take much to break into the facility and steal Barry away, but Eobard would rather not risk the government knowing his involvement. He had to plan this carefully.

Hacking into the security system was laughably easy. First he released the more violence inclined meta-humans and let them wreak havoc on the security guards. Then he released King Shark from its cage and even the most heavily armed guards couldn’t stand a chance against the beast. It was easy then to slip through the chaos and personally open Barry’s cell. 

Barry was huddled against the farthest corner of his cell, trying to stay away from the violence outside. Eobard walked toward him slowly, trying not to startle the other speedster. He released the power dampeners from Barry’s wrists and ankles.

“Who are you? What’s going on?” Barry asked shakily. 

“I’m the man who’s going to get you out of here. Come on.” Eobard pulled Barry into his arms and sped out of the facility, just before whole thing self-destructed. 

The following months were mostly spent on helping Barry recover from the traumatic experience. To Eobard’s surprise, not once did the other man question why Eobard saved him or how he knew about the secret facility. It was only then that the speedster realized that the Spear had dug up one of his oldest fantasies regarding the Flash - he wanted to become a hero to his hero. He laughed when he first came upon that realization. He was now Barry’s saviour - the one person that Barry trusted and loved above all else and that was beautiful.

-

Barry greeted him at the door with quick kiss and asked, “How was your day?”

“Oh you know, the same old,” Then Eobard saw what was on the dinning table, “You made turkey?”

“It’s turducken actually.” Barry replied. He had really taken to cooking once he got out of the recovery period. Apparently the facility only fed their prisoners bland meals with smooth textures. 

“A turducken?” Eobard echoed skeptically. 

“It’s a chicken stuffed in a duck stuffed in a turkey.” Barry explained, “I also made a strawberry-rhubarb pie for dessert.”

-

Later that same evening they ended up on the couch cuddling whilst watching an old sci-fi movie on the TV. Eobard can’t help but to think about how ridiculous all this is but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. This was perfect. Life is perfect. 

“I love you.” Barry said while something or other explodes on the screen, but all Eobard can see was the earnest emotions reflected in Barry’s green eyes. 

"I love you too.” Eobard replied and to his surprise, it wasn’t a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

Barry tossed and turned in his sleep. Eobard watched as the other speedster’s face contorted in fear and listened as his whimpers get louder and louder. Barry bolted up right and let out a scream.

“Barry, Barry,” Eobard said softly, “You are safe.”

Barry tried to regain control of his breathing and scooted closer to Eobard, “I know. I just - I just - Sorry I woke you up.”

Eobard shushed him with one hand and said, “I don’t mind.”

Barry held onto Eobard for the rest of the night.

-

Eobard knew that there was a secret office betting pool about who was cooking his lunch. The office gossip was torn between Eobard having a gourmet chef girlfriend and Eobard being a gourmet chef himself. Eobard let them have their amusement. It was good for company morale.

-

Eobard toyed with the ring in his hands. It was a perfect replica of his Reverse Flash ring, polished to a shine. He had been thinking about going back to the Professor Zoom moniker, because Barry wasn’t the Flash in this world. So the Reverse Flash name sort of lost its meaning, but Eobard was still very attached to his symbol. He had made the ring on a whim, but now he can’t get the image of Barry wearing it out of his head.

“Eobard!” Barry called out in surprise when he walked through the door, “You are home early!”

“Maybe I wanted to surprise you.” Eobard said in response as he looked over the half-set table. Barry made burgers for dinner.

“I also made curly fries!” Barry beamed and pointed to the Airfyer on the counter.

Eobard didn’t get on one knee but it was a near thing. He grabbed Barry’s hands and pushed the ring on to Barry’s left ring finger and asked, “Will you be mine?”

Barry stared at the ring in shock, it took him a few moments to process what was asked of him and said yes with tears streaming down his face.

“What’s wrong?” Eobard asked as he brushed Barry’s tears away.

“N-nothing, I’m just so happy.”

“I’m sorry that we can’t make it official.” Eobard said.

“This is more than I could have ever asked for, Eobard.” Barry said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Then they kissed and kissed and kissed, until they had to part for air.

“Come on, dinner’s getting cold.” Barry said as he pulled away to finish setting the table.

-

During dinner Barry nearly vibrated in excitement every time he glanced at the ring on his finger. Eobard felt the same way. After dinner Eobard pulled Barry into the sparsely decorated living and put on a slow love song that he knew Barry liked.

“Dance with me?” Eobard asked Barry.

“I not really good at dancing.” Barry replied shyly.

“It’s okay, we can just sway to the beat.” Eobard said as placed his arms around Barry.

_“When our truth is burned from history,_

_By those who figured justice in fond memory,_

_Witness me_

_Like fire weeping from a cedar tree,_

_Know that my love would burn with me_

_Or live eternally”_

They danced the night away.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they are dancing to at the end is Better Love by Hozier.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Own Little World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880036) by [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84)




End file.
